food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Natto
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Milk Tea |pairs2 = |paired1 = Umeshu |paired2 = |fa1 = Bulimia |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Gold Cake |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 纳豆 |personality = Introverted |height = 160 cm |likes1 = Milk Tea |likes2 = Udon |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Shun Horie |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Everything has a reason to exist. |bio = He's an introvert, but wishes to get along with others. He isn't good at showing his emotions and sometimes cover his face with a mask when he's feeling happy or embarrassed. He loves recording down stories and believes that everything in the world has a reason to exist. CN- Despite being an introvert, he likes to become closer with others. However, he can be a little clingy. Because he seemingly shows no signs of any emotions, he prefers to use those ceremonial mask and cover his face most of the time. Every time he becomes flustered or happy, he would put on the mask. He enjoys travelling around the world and record different type of stories. Regardless whether they are based on actual events or things he heard from others, he would jot them down. He believes that everything in the world has a reason to exist which is why he would passionately look for these reasons. |food introduction = Natto is said to have been brought by monks from China during Nara or Heian era. There was a time when Japanese called Natto "Touchi" instead, as was proven by how there was the letter "chi" of Touchi written on an excavated wooden tablet in Hiraizumi. In "Tou Daiwajou Touseiden" published on the 10th year of Houki era (779 AD), there's a record that a Chinese monk named Jianzhen brought a thirty-stone ship full of "Touchi" to Japan. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 2,521 |atk = 133 |def = 9 |hp = 451 |crit = 1,954 |critdmg = 732 |atkspd = 1,943 |normaltitle = Chronicle |normal = Pulling out his writing brush, Natto blinds his enemy with the ink and limits their movements, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's ATK to a target with the highest HP plus 81 extra damage, also stunning them for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Maxim |energy = Natto writes down a magical chanting on his scroll and call down the wrath of God upon the heads of his enemy, lowering by 50% the DEF of a target with the highest HP for 3 seconds, also dealing 100% of the Food Soul's ATK plus 421 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Maxim |link = Natto writes down a magical chanting on his scroll and call down the wrath of God upon the heads of his enemy, lowering by 60% the DEF of a target with the highest HP for 3 seconds, also dealing 120% of the Food Soul's ATK plus 541 extra damage. |pair = Milk Tea |title1 = |skill1 = |title2 = |skill2 = |unlock2 = |role2-1 = |role2-2 = |role2-3 = |title3 = |skill3 = |unlock3 = |role3-1 = |role3-2 = |role3-3 = |title4 = |skill4 = |unlock4 = |role4-1 = |role4-2 = |role4-3 = |name = |contract = Master Attendant! My name is Natto. There's not much that I can do for you, but I'll at least do my best so I won't be a drag on you. |login = Master Attendant, did something good happen today? |arena = M- Master Attendant! W- what is t- t- t- t- this place!? |skill = I won't run away! |ascend = I've become stronger...! I'll do my best! |fatigue = I feel secure if you can stay with me here. |recovering = It's always a clear day whenever I meet you, Master Attendant. |attack = L- let's go! |ko = ... I can't... let this end yet...! |notice = Master Attendant, what are you making today? |idle1 = Good things keep happening ever since I met Master Attendant. |idle2 = Every story will come to an end. But that end will surely lead to a new beginning, right? |idle3 = I knew Master Attendant just left a moment ago, but I already miss them... |interaction1 = I'm sure that there's a meaning behind everything. I want everyone to understand that. |interaction2 = I'm about to record down an interesting story that I just heard! ... Hm? Are you interested in it too, Master Attendant? |interaction3 = Master Attendant, can I record down what you said just now? |pledge = Aaah~! Don't take away my mask! ... I- I'm sorry, I'm just... I don't want you to look at my face right now... I'm, really happy right now... thank you very much, for your kind words, Master Attendant... |intimacy1 = I want to write down everything about Master Attendant from now on. Be it good or bad, the times I spent with you will surely become precious memories. |intimacy2 = I- it's nothing! I- I just want to be able to always stay with you. |intimacy3 = I like being with you, Master Attendant. Strange as it may sound, I always feel calm whenever I look at you. |victory = Thank goodness, it's a good result. |defeat = I'm so useless... |feeding = Master Attendant, how kind of you...! |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}